


3600 секунд

by M_Vish, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, non-au, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Из-за дождя у Джареда и Дженсена есть часовой перерыв в съемках
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613545
Kudos: 5





	3600 секунд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [3600 seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739849) by [enablelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove). 



Ванкувер и постоянные дожди — это почти синонимы. Съемки постоянно приходится прерывать, в любое время суток, из-за внезапно обрушившегося ливня. У каждого из них сейчас есть свой персональный огромный зонт, используемый тогда, когда они находятся вне трейлеров.

Хорошо ещё, что дождь здесь чаще всего как чих при простуде — неудержимый, но короткий. Увы, прямо сейчас облака расчихались вовсю. Через полчаса режиссёру надоело ждать, и он объявил часовой перерыв в съемках.

Джаред тотчас же ухватил Дженсена за руку и затащил его под свой зонт. Прижавшись боками, они зашагали к трейлеру Джареда. Одна рука Дженсена была зажата в крепкой хватке Джареда, а вторая, замерзшая, холодная, вдруг оказалась под фланелевой рубашкой Сэма. Джаред чуть вздрогнул, но с шага не сбился.

— Что за спешка, Джей? — спросил Дженсен, и в голосе его Джареду послышались нотки самодовольства.

— Сам знаешь, — ответил Джаред, отчанно желая, чтобы трейлеры уже были где-то рядом, наконец. Они оба всё ещё мокли — как бы ни был велик зонт Джареда, на двух взрослых мужчин он всё же не был рассчитан.

В этом сезоне им катастрофически не хватало времени уединиться, просто побыть вдвоем — откровенно говоря, Джаред был счастлив от одной возможности вот так прижаться на часок. Нет, на большее он надеялся тоже, но даже просто пообниматься с Дженсеном — звучало божественно.

Дети, СМИ, финальный сезон, быстро растущий бизнес, приближающиеся праздники, запись альбома Дженсена и прочее разное, нарастающее снежным комом. Из-за всего этого Джаред почти не видел Дженсена, разве только в образе Дина. У них был лишь час — час на то, чтобы пообщаться без преград (да, это намеренный каламбур), дать друг другу немного любви и заботы.

Они вошли наконец в трейлер, Джаред бросил зонт на ламинат у входа и толкнул Дженсена вглубь, к неширокой кровати. Уронив его на неё, он немедленно накрыл тело Дженсена своим. Дженсен засмеялся, глядя на него, но не отстранился, хотя ему было не слишком-то уютно — их одежда промокла, руки были холодными. Всего один поцелуй — и Джареда уже переполняла какая-то безумная энергия, натянутость покидала его, заставляя тело облегченно расслабиться.

У него есть 3600 секунд, и ни одну из них он не потратит впустую.


End file.
